Camp Rock, Austin and Ally Style
by AussieR5family
Summary: This is based on the story of Camp Rock. Ally goes to Camp Rock all excited. Austin goes to clean up his act. While there Austin hears Ally sing but doesn't know it's her. Austin gets really close to Ally what could go wrong, right? Well things would be simpler if Kira didn't hate Ally. It is a little different than Camp Rock but please read it. I do not own Austin and Ally
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on here. Please be nice and let me know what you think. This first chapter is really short but it is just an intro. It is sort of based on Camp Rock but it is different. You have to read to find out more though.

Please let me know if you like the story. I love feed back. And let me know of any punctuation or grammar errors. I hate stories with them and I will try to have as little as possible.

I do not own Austin and Ally. If I did they would be together already.

Anyway here is the story.

**_Chapter one_**

_Ally_

I have always wanted to go to Camp Rock. Camp Rock is the country's best music camp. If I could go that would be the best thing ever. I have been bugging my dad to let me go for three months now and he has finally let me go if I don't get anything for my next two birthdays and Christmas. I don't really mind. I get to go to camp rock. This is like a dream come true.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Ally Dawson. I am 16 years old and I have brown ombre hair and big brown eyes. I am extremely short. I LOVE music. I can play nearly any instrument but I mainly play the piano, I can sing and I also write songs. I can't dance to save my life. Although I can't perform. I have the world's worst case of stage fright. The last time I tried to perform I threw up on the judge and then I fainted. I woke up in the hospital the next day. I haven't tried performing since. That was three years ago.

My mom died right before then. I think her dying is a big influence on my stage fright. She was the only one who would encourage me with my performing. I really miss her. She died of cancer. I like to think she is watching over me. My dad and I have become really close since she died.

I am hoping going to camp rock would help me get rid of my stage fright. I am a little nervous about going to Camp Rock. I mean all of the kids there are crazy talented. I will just have to blend in with the crowd.

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2 Last Day of School

Chapter 1.

"Ally, up!" Lester Dawson commanded as he banged on her door. He was wearing an apron with a frying pan in his hand. "Last day of school." He said cheerfully before he walked down the hall back to the kitchen.  
Still in bed, Ally stirred and groaned. What? It was her last day of school. Her hand shot out from under the covers and pressed play on her IPod. The speakers instantly started blaring.  
The chords and melody of a pop song filled Ally's room. It featured vocals by none other than Ally Dawson herself. As the song starts to intensify, Ally threw the covers off and literally jumped out of the bed. She threw her long, ombre hair into a ponytail, while singing the words she knew by heart. She opened her closet and peered inside.  
What to wear? So many choices. A cute, denim miniskirt? She held it up to her waist. Nope. The skirt seemed a little too mini today. Shorts? Nope. Same problem. Jeans? She grabbed a pair of white denim jeans and tried them on. Better, but not perfect. Then she saw in the corner of her eye a pair of leggings, inspiration flared. A skirt, leggings, a T-shirt, the perfect, not-to-dressy, last-day-of-school outfit.

In the middle of putting on her favourite Guitar pick necklace, Ally was struck with an idea. She hurried from her closet to her desk where she immediately spotted her songbook. It was a brown leather notebook with a pink, curly A and music notes on it. It was Ally's most prized possession. It was given to her by her mother before she died. Ally doesn't let anyone touch it. Ever. She furiously scribbled some lyrics onto the first blank page. Satisfied with the new lyrics, Ally smiled, put her book in her bag and continued dancing (horribly) out of her room and into the kitchen where she found her dad smiling, and a plate of burnt pancakes. _At least he tried, _Ally had been a little tough for Lester when Penny died. He wasn't used to cooking and cleaning all the time. But Ally appreciated everything he did for her.

Ally plopped down at the island and began to pour lots of syrup onto her pancakes, hoping it would help with the burntness **(Is that a word? It is now). **On the TV, an entertainment show discussed the most recent antics of Austin Moon – musician and absolute hottie. Anyone with eyesight could agree on that.  
"The rock-star phenomenon, Austin Moon," the television reporter intoned, "may have gone too far this time when he stormed out of the recording booth when someone played a wrong note. He also smashed multiple windows and microphones and amps while storming out. No instruments though. This final stunt has cost his record label thousands of dollars to replace everything, but may just cost him his record deal."  
Ally sighed. Austin Moon had everything. He had a chance to share his music with the world, he made tones of money, he gets to make music for a career and he had millions of fans all around the world. Why would he want to ruin that?  
"The message is clear," the reporter went on. "He needs to clean up his act. And to give him time to do it, the Full Moon summer tour has been cancelled."  
The report was almost over when Ally's father sat down in the seat next to her.  
Look what I found taped to the milk," Lester said, tossing a colourful, glossy booklet onto the bench near Ally's plate. "A Camp Rock brochure. Or should I say _another_ Camp Rock brochure?" he added.  
"Hmm, look at that!" Ally said, faking surprise. She shovelled another fork load of pancakes into her mouth, cringing a little at the taste. So maybe the hints she'd been dropping about going to Camp Rock this summer hadn't been as subtle as she thought. But is she got in, all her dreams could come true.  
"So, you don't know how this brochure got taped to the milk?" her father asked. "Or the one on my pillow last night?"  
Ally shrugged.  
"Ally-gator," Lester continued, "I know you want to go to this camp, but we just can't swing it right now with the bad business we have been having at the store and . . . I'm sorry," he said gently.  
Ally's mood deflated. Deep down she had known Camp Rock was out of the question. She had been getting paid in fish sticks lately, but a girl could hope right.  
"I know," she said glumly, standing up to take her empty plate to the sink. "Well, gotta go. Last day of school. Don't want to be late."

The halls were abuzz with last-day-of-school energy. Students were joking with each other as they joyfully dumped old notebooks, tests and quizzes into the overflowing rubbish bins.  
Ally opened her locker to find a year's worth of clutter – crumpled papers, worn-out pencils, leaky pens, and textbooks – jammed in at odd angles.  
She sighed and began throwing various items into the bin. A Camp Rock brochure caught her eye. She sighed and tossed it into the bin, too.  
she was still cleaning a few minutes later when Elliot, a tall, ok looking guy with brown hair, walked up and opened the locker next to Ally's. Elliot was Ally's best friend – her only friend. They met at an arts and crafts camp when they were younger.  
"Let me be the first to say _feliz verano! _**(I think that is Spanish)**" Elliot exclaimed, acknowledging summers arrival. "Guess who got an A+ in AP Spanish? _Me_. Again!"  
Elliot screamed excitedly, but Ally didn't feel the same excitement. She didn't feel like joining in the celebration right now. She was too distracted by a group of popular girls floating down the hall.  
"Ugh," Elliot groaned. "The Queen Bees are here. If we don't move, they won't sting." He rolled his eyes, but Ally watched the girls enviously.  
"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to be one of them?" Ally asked.  
Elliot gave his friend a suspicious look. "Are you feeling feverish?" he jokingly put his hand to her forehead. "So," she said, changing the subject, "how did it go this morning?"  
"It didn't," Ally said dejectedly. "Camp Rock is a no-go."  
"But you _have_ to go! Camp Rock is, like, _the_ music camp. Everybody who wants to be somebody in music -" Elliot stopped when he saw the miserable look on Ally's face. "- All of which you already know. Sorry."  
Ally swept the remaining junk from her locker into the bin and closed the door one last time, that school year. "Me, too. I was so excited to go and have a summer with no working and that's all about music."  
Elliot closed his own locker and put a hand consolingly on Ally's shoulder. The he asked the only thing he could. "So, what are you going to do this summer?"  
To this Ally shrugged.

**I decided to update again. Don't expect updates everyday. I just updated today because the first chapter was really short. Please correct any errors. **

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Camp Rock!

Unfortunately, Ally's dreams of a rock-filled summer were replaced with the harsh reality of working in her father's store. Not the glamorous break she had imagined, but it would keep her busy and hopefully earn her some cash. (If her dad wasn't being cheap) She was still bummed, however, when she was closing up the shop on her first day of work her father had some exciting news. "I think I'll skip dinner tonight dad. I'm not feeling very well." It was partly true. She was feeling a little sick to the stomach but it was probably just disappointment. "Ok," her father said, his eyes twinkling despite the sad expression on his daughter's face. "I can't stand it. I'm gonna tell ya." "Tell me what?" Ally asked, confused. Her father's face broke into a wild smile. "You're going to Camp Rock!" he cried. Ally's mouth fell open as she stared at her parents in disbelief. "Actually," her father corrected himself, grinning as he leaned onto the counter, "we're going camping. Sonic Boom is supplying instruments for Camp Rock." As the words sank in, Ally let out a loud shriek and began jumping up and down. Lester couldn't help but smile at his daughters excitement. "Business is slow in the summer," he explained. "This is a great way for me to make extra money, and you get to go to camp for a discounted rate. But you have to help out with servicing the instruments and making sure they are all working and stuff." Ally didn't care. She would clean the bathroom, too, if they asked. "Thank you," Ally said, wrapping her arms around her father. "Thank you like a million times!" "I think she's excited," Lester guessed. Ally beamed as she squeezed her father tighter. She was going to Camp Rock! Day of arrival. Ally's eyes were wide as she took in the scene passing outside the car window. Her father drove the van, filled with instruments, by a huge sign that read, CAMP ROCK. Once on the grounds, Ally saw SUV's and tiny sports cars pulled up in front of the check in area. Rustic cabins dotted the camp grounds. Campers and counsellors roamed around. They had name tags resembling backstage passes dangling from their necks. Ally could already see certain social groups forming: the Goths, the hip hoppers, the emos, the heavy metal heads, the country crooners and of course the rockers. One group had even pulled out sheet music and started singing a cappella. Another was jamming intently on their instruments. "Are you excited?" Lester asked. "A little… Okay a lot," Ally conceded. "Major. Yes, yes! Thanks Dad!" she gushed. "I'm gonna have so much -" Ally's attention was stolen midsentence by a girl stepping out of a black stretch limo. The wind blew her shoulder length, dark, curly hair back, as she grabbed on her rhinestone-encrusted mobile phone. Two assistants dutifully unloaded her designer luggage from the boot of the limo. Ally's mouth dropped. So that's what the Queen Bee of Camp Rock looked like. Before she could get a closer look, Lester drove the van behind a building. One thing was clear – this was going to be a very interesting summer. "And then my Daddy got me backstage passes to Austin's concert," Kira the Queen Bee that Ally had just spotted. Said rather casually into her mobile. Brooke and Cassidy, speaking to Kira on their phones, fell into step beside her. The two girls made up Kira's entourage. Wherever she went, they followed. "To bad they cancelled the concert," Cassidy said, still speaking on the phone even though Kira was less than a foot away. "Whatever," Kira answered. "I'm sure he's invited to my dad's big record party next month." "Your life? Perfect." Brooke observed with a shade of envy. Kira's life did seem pretty perfect she was music royalty. Her father, Jimmy Star, was the CEO of one of the biggest record labels in the world. He had discovered so many of today's top artists. There was even a room in their house for all of the awards he has one. "Yeah, but whatever." Kira sighed into the phone. Before she could go on, she spied a group of girls singing last year's hit song, backed by three guys beat-boxing. She stopped in her tracks. "Wannabes," she scoffed as she closed her phone with a sharp snap. Cassidy also shut her phone. "Yeah," she agreed. Then, "Wait aren't we?" Kira glared at her. "No. Because this year, we're going to win Final Jam," she said confidently. "That will be so awesome," Brooke gushed, her mobile still attached to her ear. Kira and Cassidy looked at each other and then at their friend, "Uh Brooke," Kira said with a smirk, "we're off the phone." "Oh, yeah," Brooke replied, still into the phone. "Call me back." Kira and Cassidy rolled their eyes. Brooke wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she knew how to sing backup vocals. The cabin Ally and her dad would be bunking in was quaint though bare. Sunlight streamed through the screened windows and onto the twin beds. Ally threw her rucksack on the bed closest to the door and turned towards her dad. "Settled," she said quickly. But instead of her dad, a man responded from outside. "That's great," the voice said. Curious, Ally and Lester watched as an aging rocker with short hair, faded jeans, and a worn T-shirt entered the cabin. "Brown Cesario," the man said, extending a hand. "Camp director slash founding member and bass guitar of the Wet Crows. You must be Lester Dawson, our new instrument supplier and servicer." "That's me," Lester said, shaking his hand. "And this id my daughter -" He turned to introduce Ally, but his daughter, and summer assistant, had slipped out. "- who is already gone!" "Brown laughed. "She probably just wanted to get out there and get to it. When the music calls, you gotta answer." "You have to meet her," Lester said, chuckling at Brown's assessment. "She's got a great voice. Oh, I'm bragging!" "Gotta brag," said Brown. "Learned that from the Mickster." Lester looked impressed. "Backed him up for years on the bass guitar! Great times, but not as good as the time I toured with. . ." Lester nodded politely. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to unpack for a while – not with Brown in the middle of a story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I would Love feedback and any ideas for songs or the story. Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

The campers were gathered in a sunken stadium-style are for their official Camp Rock welcome. As they waited, a boy called Dallas began to bang out a rhythm on the bench with his drumsticks. One by one, the other campers joined in, adding to the beat and dancing and singing.  
Ally, who had just arrived, watched in awe. She had never seen so much talent gathered in one place! Not looking where she was going, she accidently bumped into Kira.  
"Sorry," Ally started. "I didn't see you."  
"Obviously," Kira snapped. And continued walking.  
Ally stared after her in shock. Talk about rude!  
"That's Kira Star," explained a girl sitting nearby. "The diva of Camp Rock."  
"Is she really good?" Ally asked, watching Kira sashay over to an empty seat and sit down as if it were at throne.  
"She's goods at trying too hard to be good," the girl replied. "Understandable, since her dad is Jimmy Star."  
"The Jimmy Star?" Ally's eyes widened in amazement as she turned to look at the girl. "He's a, like, the country's most famous record producer."  
"The world's most famous record producer, I think. Hi, I'm Trish. Camper today, world famous celebrity manager tomorrow."  
"Cool. I'm Ally."  
They were interrupted by the sound of someone tapping on a microphone. Camp Rock's peppy music director had taken the stage. Everyone fell silent.  
"Hi, gang!" she said cheerily. "I'm Dee La Duke."  
"Hi, Dee," the crowd chimed, slightly less enthusiastically.  
"Uh-huh. Here at Camp Rock, we SIIIING!" Dee hit a high note. "So let's hear that again," she said, cupping her hand to her ear.  
"Hiiii, Deee," the campers sang, imitating her.  
Dee grinned, pleased. "Sounds good. A little pitchy in places, but we'll fix that before Final Jam."  
Dee's reference to Camp Rock's huge, last-night singing competition brought cheers from the campers. Trent Jakcson, a fifteen year old with a reputation for mischief, and Jace Stewart, his best friend and partner in crime started an impromptu jam.  
Dee smiled from the stage, excited at the kids' enthusiasm. "Okay." she said, quieting everyone again. "This summer isn't all about Final Jam. We've got a lot of work to do. You are going to leave this camp with new music skills. You are going to find your sound and create your own style, figure out who you want to be as an artist, but overall, HAVE FUN!" Taking a deep breath, she added," And . . . drumroll, please"  
Dallas the drummer started tapping on the stage with his sticks. Dee cleared her throat and looked at him sideways. He stopped.  
"For the first time," she continued, "we're going to be joined during camp by a very special celebrity instructor . . ."

At that moment, the "special" celebrity instructor was getting a surprise of his own.  
"I don't want to waste my summer at some camp!" Austin Moon barked at Dez and Jimmy, his best friend and head of his record label.  
Austin was, no doubt, a bona fide rock star. But he also had a growing chip on his shoulder. He learned the hard way with fame came pressure. He barely noticed the beauty of the rolling landscape outside the tinted windows of his limo.  
"Hey, you used to love that place!" Jimmy agued. Jimmy was Austin's boss, a position he was not relishing at that moment. "Three years ago, you were a camper."  
"Yeah, man, it's where Jimmy . . . discovered you," piped up Dez in his usual laid-back voice.  
Austin still wasn't buying it, so jimmy tried a different approach. "You get to see your Uncle Brown."  
"Uh, not a selling point," Austin shot back.  
Jimmy understood that Austin wasn't thrilled, but he had had enough. "Look, kid, you're the bad boy in the press, and my company has a problem with that. Which means, we have a problem with that."  
"Actually, I don't really have a problem with that." Dez chimed in. he corrected himself when he saw the glare Jimmy gave him, "We have a problem with that."  
When Austin didn't say anything, Jimmy continued. "This camp thing is supposed to fix that. So do your time. Enjoy the fresh air. Get a tan." He laughed at his own joke as the limo came to a stop.  
"Ooh, and can you make me a birdhouse or something?" Dez added.  
Austin shot him an icy glare. "One word: payback."  
"That's two words," Dez mistakenly pointed out as Austin grabbed his guitar and suitcase at his feet and opened the door. Still fuming, Austin got out and slammed it behind him.  
A moment later the window rolled down and Jimmy's head popped out. "By the way," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. "We told the press you'd be recording a duet with the winner of Final Jam." With a laugh, the window rolled up and the limo drove away. Austin was stuck at Camp Rock.

Ally stared at the amount of instruments to put away in front of her. She sighed and took another two saxophones for the saxophone room.  
"I hear there's an open mic tonight," her dad said, picking up a box of sheet music, stepping in to place beside her.  
"Yeah," Ally confirmed, glumly patting the beef between her palms.  
"Are you going to sing?" she pressed.  
Ally raised an eyebrow. "In front of all those people? No way!"  
"Sweetie, I know I say music is a waste of time, but I've heard you. You're really good." He held two fingers up in the Boy Scout salute. "Dad's honour. You gotta believe in yourself. And if your nervous, so what? Everyone is nervous." When Ally didn't respond, her father went on. "That's why I'm helping the kitchen lady make the dinner tonight. People eat when their nervous.  
Ally looked straight ahead at the room in front of her. "Not me. I'm not that hungry."  
Her father took the last saxophone from Ally's hand and put it on the floor. "Why don't you put these saxophones on the stands and put this sheet music in the piano bench in the mess hall?"  
Ally smiled thankfully, said bye to her dad and started hanging up the beautiful instruments.  
She was half way down the path to the mess hall when she heard singing. The voice was loud and coming from one of the cabins. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Ally tiptoed to the cabin and pressed her nose to the window screen.  
Inside, Kira was belting out the lyrics of a pop song at the top of her lungs. It was good but Ally couldn't help thinking it was overdone. Trish had been right; Tess was trying to hard. Behind her, Cassidy and Brooke threw in a few "ooohs" and "ahhhs." Suddenly, Kira stopped singing.  
"Work with me here, people!" she sighed in exasperation.  
Cassidy put her hand on her hip "Hello! We're trying. But your just so - "  
Kira glared at her. "Excuse me. I am the one with the money. Well my dad is." She tried to glide over that little fact. "But he buys me whatever I want. If we want to rock tonight at open-mic night, you guys have to listen to me. Let's go again." Kira failed to mention the other reason she was pushing her backup singers – Austin Moon. Ever since Dee had mentioned he was going to be a guest counsellor, Kira had been determined to get his attention. And open mic was her first chance. Sure he was signed to her dad's record label but her dad doesn't like her meeting the singers. Scared she would scare them off with her fan-girling.  
Outside, Ally, realizing how bad it would look if someone saw her, started to back away from the window and tripped on a rock. She fell to the ground spilling some of the sheet music.  
"Great," she whispered and struggled to her feet. That was going to leave a bruise.

Across camp, Austin had his iPhone glued to his ear.  
"Come on, guys!" he pleaded to his friend and boss. "I learned my lesson. I showered in cold water. I looked at a tree. **(a/n does anyone else laugh every time at that line.)** It's been eight hours. I need hair product."  
on the other end of the line, Jimmy stifled a snort. "I guess it's time to embrace the natural look," he joked. Then he hung up on Austin.  
"Grumbling, Austin shoved the phone into his pocket. When he looked up, he found a pack of screaming girls running straight for him.  
"There he is!" the girls screeched, practically tearing their hair out. "Austin! Austin!"  
"Great," he muttered. They'd found him . . .

The Music Mess Hall of Fame looked like any camp cafeteria, except for the signed guitars, old concert posters, and rock T-shirts tacked to the walls.  
At the end of the long room, a makeshift stage had been erected. A banner above it read, Opening Night Jam. Ally placed the last of the sheet music in the bench before closing it, she then paused. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking she pulled out her secret, brown, leather notebook. It had a pink curly A on the front with flowers and stars and music notes. Ally used it as her diary/journal/songbook. It was her most prized possession. No one ever touched it.  
She sat down at the piano bench and opened her book to the song she had been working on. **(a/n imagine a really slow version of the first verse and chorus of Finally Me)** She began to play the begging chords, adding parts to the melody as she went. She then began to sing. Nervously at first, then with more confidence, her voice filled the room. It was a song about finally showing everyone who you are and how great it feels. As she sang, Ally forgot where she was. Her voice rose higher and higher.  
Outside, Austin was fleeing the pack of crazed fans. He ducked behind some bushes beside the mess hall as the girls ran screaming past him. Relieved, he sat back and sighed.  
Was that someone singing inside? He cocked his head to listen. It was. Austin closed his eyes so he could concentrate on the lyrics. They were good – really good! And so was whomever was singing them.  
When the coast was clear, Austin emerged from the bushes and swung through the mess hall's screen door. "Hello?" he called out. "Who's in here?"  
But the stage was empty.

**A/N**  
**Yay Austin is finally in it. Let me know what you think and give me any suggestions. Even if you have any good stories for me to read. I love Auslly fanfiction.**  
_**Review/Favourite/Follow/Whatever **_  
**April**  
**I do not own Austin and Ally or Camp Rock.**


End file.
